


fathom limb reaching fathom object

by twixses



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixses/pseuds/twixses
Summary: A faint red light greets Jeongyeon when she opens her dorm room, the string tangled in under the bed sheets, the legs of a chair and then around the study table, until it falls past straight to her feet. The string moves as lithe arms wrap around her, the familiar scent of peach invading her senses.





	fathom limb reaching fathom object

**Author's Note:**

> vague jeongmo soulmate au because vague ominous fics are my kink
> 
> the title of this fic is from a poem written by alfonso manalastas

_Happenstance is when you meet someone by chance- an accident that you were somewhere at the right time and at the right moment. Happenstance is when you’re under a situation you never panned out happening but it's already there, staring you right in the face, daring you to do something about it. Happenstance is pure coincidence._

With all things considered, Jeongyeon could've taken a different time to watch a movie or ran after the bus when she was almost three steps in. She could've gone out without rummaging her closet for a coat that she was half-sure she left at Nayeon's, perhaps, the spare seconds lost would’ve saved her from falling behind schedule. But then again, she was never quite good with planning or managing time or anything that requires steps to follow through.

It's a lost cause for her, already feeling the dread of walking back to her dorm as the cold air of November wraps her up in a vice grip- warmth almost leaving her embrace as a gust of wind rushes in again, the chill settling around her chest going down to the tips of her fingers. She bites back a frustrated huff, closing and opening her palms instead, trying to fight off the rigidness that she's forced to welcome.  _Winter’s almost here_ , she mutters, as the red-orange hue that used to paint the background of their university tapers off infront of her eyes.

  
  
A faint red light greets Jeongyeon when she opens her dorm room, the string tangled in under the bed sheets, the legs of a chair and then around the study table, until it falls past straight to her feet. The string moves as lithe arms wrap around her, the familiar scent of peach invading her senses.

“I'm guessing you missed the bus.”

Jeongyeon can practically feel the smug smile off the girl, can feel the ‘i told you so’ coming in next, so she moves around the embrace until she faces Momo, leans down and kisses her softly, “Well, I missed you.”

Stalling, it's what she does best. Jeongyeon sweeps off potential disaster by feigning innocence. Her friends tell her she's a chaotic mess, of course she disagrees, sugarcoats her inability to calculate things precisely as  _charge to experience mishaps_  and that she's at least chaotic good.

Momo rolls her eyes but kisses her back nonetheless, “Well since you're here,” she gently pushes Jeongyeon inside, the door making a light click as it shuts, “You're watching Disney movies with me.”

  
  
They don't finish the movie, as  _always_. And Momo complains in panting breath.

Jeongyeon looks up and halts her movements, a ghost of a smile painting her pretty face, “Do you want me to stop? Because-”

A hand shoots up, reaching for anything to grab, “I swear to god if you stop-  _oh my god”_ the threat dies down into a moan, Momo tangles her free hand on Jeongyeon’s  hair, roughly pulling when the older girl hits a sensitive spot.

Jeongyeon traces the black and purple line on Momo's wrist, smiles when the girl shudders and curls up closer to her. She ignores the string that passes through her and outside their room. Ignores the lie that they permanently tattooed on their wrist.  
  
_Happenstance is almost like destiny._

_**\-----** _

_Compatibility by definition is being able to exist together without trouble or conflict. It’s the capacity for two systems to work together without having to be altered or modified. Capability to have shared features or qualities in order to be cohesive._

_When we're around strangers, we limit ourselves and only show them a part of who we are, gauge their reactions until we reach the same level of who they wanted us to be- expected social roles to define it simply. We put on different masks for different people._

_We divide ourselves for different sets of people- of what kind of audience we'd like to be surrounded with when we talk about work and aspirations; hobbies like sports, knitting or even being in a book club; mundane things that's not even interesting but small talks can get you somewhere right? We stretch ourselves to assimilate, trying to find a common ground to work with._  
  
Jeongyeon would refer to herself as a distinguished gay. She owns at least eight plaid shirts and knows how to drive. She's the one that reaches for condiments on high cupboards and opens jars. That's why it hits her like a whiplash when Momo lets out a scandalized gasp when she asked  _What's astrology?_ She's not even sure how they spiralled down to such conversation.

 

“Oh like space gays?”

“No, that's astronomy.”

“Then why are we talking about which window the moon and the sun rises or planets and red gatorades?”

“ _Oh my god_ this is what I get for talking to a Scorpio.”

“Momo,  _we're_ both Scorpios.”

  
Jeongyeon flops back down to their bed causing some of the tarot cards to fall off the edge. She’s not even gonna ask where she got it from. She blows off her side fringe, gaze lazily travelling back to Momo who's now sporting a pout. She reaches out for the girl, patting the space beside her, shimmies a little bit to the side until her arm touches the wall. And with practiced ease, Momo cuddles up next to her, hand reaching around her waist pulling her closer.

Jeongyeon turns to her side and takes Momo's hand in hers, intertwining them before giving it a gentle squeeze. “I'm sorry. Give me like a week or two. I'll ask Sana about this astrology stuff. Then we can give it another try.”

Momo looks up and breaks into an easy smile.  
  
_Compatibility is also a process, a willingness to make things work and finding new ways to adapt._

**_\-----_ **

_According to the Multiverse Theory, there are multitudes of universes, each formed entirely randomly.  There could be a region of space where the exact events that's happening in our planet plays identically. A universe that is exactly like ours but have fundamentally different physical laws. A universe where every possibilities could happen - from start to finish and back again in an alternate timeline. There are infinites of universes, each having their own versions of realities._  
  
"Who knows maybe she's my soulmate." Nayeon cheekily smiles at Jihyo and winks.  
  
It's an everyday occurrence- Nayeon, overly preppy about a potential soulmate, tells their group about it. Detailed to the brim with flying hand gestures added to the mix. It's fun really, a trial and error sort of fun. Nayeon is at best a risk taker and doesn’t cower from forming new relationships but at worst, leaves a trail of broken hearts and tear-stained cheeks.

Nayeon tells them when it’s over, when it doesn’t work out.  _I’m pretty sure this is for the best. Not everyone gets to meet their soulmate this early, right?_  Crosses out soulmate marks she doesn’t have.  
  
Jeongyeon watches as the older girl dramatically slams her hand to some snarky reply Jihyo probably said. She watches as Nayeon’s red string moves, her gaze following the faint glowing trail from across the room, stopping at Mina's desk. And Jeongyeon wonders why two people who made it a mission to actively avoid each other became soulmates.

  
“Maybe they're star-crossed lovers.”

“Jeongyeon, you and Jiyeon were star-crossed lovers.”

There's not a hint of jealousy nor ill feelings when Momo casually slips in a detail Jeongyeon vaguely recalls sharing. Maybe she was drunk at that time or maybe she thought the evening light dancing before Momo's eyes made her look so beautiful, she just  _had_ to share her sob story.

She thinks about Jiyeon. About dark hair against porcelain skin, a sunny smile and bright eyes that light up everytime she sees her. A playful personality that’s so in contrast with how she carried herself, it made almost everyone fall to their knees; Jiyeon was devastatingly beautiful afterall.

Jeongyeon remembers telling Momo trivial things about the girl. She tells her about missed classes and hidden coffee shops. She tells her about disaster school plays and arcade games.  _She slapped the male lead for kissing her, then we went to the arcade to let off some steam._ She tells her about petty fights and make up rooftop lunch dates.

But some memories are hers alone to keep- held deep in the pocket of a universe she created and locked away. Jeongyeon doesn’t tell her Jiyeon cried when the timer on her wrist counted down to zero. She doesn't tell her about a lost love.

Nothing really happened because feelings were a “taboo”.  _It’s_   _better this way don't you think?_ Jeongyeon remembers Jiyeon smiling at her, eyes holding on to sadness and regret.  _At least, we_   _didn't have to go through a painful breakup._  Nothing started so there was nothing to end. She guesses her time with Jiyeon was suspended.

Jeongyeon looks back at Momo, bites back,  _We're star-crossed lovers too you know,_ and instead, presses a kiss to her forehead. “Hmm maybe Nayeon and Mina are just dumb panicked gays.”  
  
_This was her version of reality._

_**\-----** _

_Serendipity is akin to possibilities. Happy chances that give way to multitude of probabilities no matter how obscure they are. Serendipity gives you hope of a potential outcome. Serendipity is akin to happenstance. It's almost like destiny._  
  
_"Oh then why does no color flicker from her?" Six-year old Jeongyeon tilts her head, tongue poking out of her mouth as she tries to understand why the man was flushed, almost radiating a bright red hue. The color increasing in intensity when the girl he was with smiles at him._

_Her mom shushes her, dragging her down to an aisle where nobody could hear them. Jeongyeon’s mom tells her not to speak about her ‘special gift’._

_“Fate!” her mom beams at her like she just hit the jackpot. “Leave it to fate.”_

 

Momo is openly affectionate, she doesn't shy away from telling Jeongyeon she loves her, doesn't shy away from grabbing a handful in public too (it got them in trouble on some occasions).

Momo is just so… wholesome. Jeongyeon thinks she probably corrupted her when they started the whole friends with benefits turned to girlfriends thing. Their group of friends would definitely agree with her on that one.

Momo is honest. She tells Jeongyeon what she feels about her, and it sometimes leaves her like a fish out of water but she manages, or at least she think she does. She tries to be honest, tries not to blush too much or push the girl away after telling her something sweet or thoughtful. Momo tells her it's okay to take baby steps and that she likes the ‘tsundere’ side of her as well.  _It's a win-win situation really_. Jeongyeon only rolls her eyes because being complimented and taking it without sounding sarcastic is so out of her comfort zone, bashfulness was never a good look on her.  
  
Momo traces the pink line on her wrist. “We have forever anyway.”

And Jeongyeon holds it in, she doesn't speak about the elephant in the room, reigns down the fear of it slowly leaving her lips.

Her eyes follow Momo’s every move, finding solace at the fact that they’re together and happy, eventhough it's only for a little while. The girl takes her hand and ties a red string around her pinky, the old couple beside their table smiles at the gesture, tells them about finding true love and growing old together.

“You do realize our table is in the middle of the diner, right?”

“And?” Momo’s tone is teasing, challenging Jeongyeon to some kind of tug of war.

Jeongyeon fights off a grin, “And you're stuck with me forever I guess.” She takes the other end of the string and ties it to Momo's pinky. “Good thing I tolerate you.”

“You know,” an amused smile plays on Momo's lips, “You could just say I love you like a normal person.”  
  
_Serendipity is akin to fate._

_**\-----** _

_When you find something that tethers you down, you cling to it- to the safety and stillness of it all; to the uncertainty of not knowing if you can keep it with you forever. So you start to reach for fathom possibilities of taking risks and making right choices. But you're never prepared for the consequences, never been good at handling those._

Jeongyeon puts on her watch and rolls down her left sleeve, makes sure to cover the words etched on her skin.  
  
_never leave me_

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to twitter oomfs for supporting me and my jeongmo agenda


End file.
